


О замках и ключах

by Berry_tea_with_cookies



Series: Shiritori Challenge 2020 (перевод) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash, Supernatural Elements, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_tea_with_cookies/pseuds/Berry_tea_with_cookies
Summary: Какаши получает родственную душу (и кулак в лицо).
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Shiritori Challenge 2020 (перевод) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862758
Kudos: 22





	О замках и ключах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Locks and Keys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317672) by [CappuccettoRosso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CappuccettoRosso/pseuds/CappuccettoRosso). 



> Название отсылается к цитате "Родная душа – это тот, у кого есть ключи от наших замков, и к чьим замкам подходят наши ключи." — Мост через вечность (Ричард Бах)

— Дом, милый дом, — говорит Сакумо. Он бросает спортивную сумку на входной коврик, подняв небольшое облачко пыли. Сумка старая и грязная, в нескольких местах ткань протёрлась. Он достаёт связку ключей, в которой их не меньше дюжины.

— Зачем тебе так много ключей? — спрашивает Какаши. Уже не в первый раз. Он спрашивает каждый раз, когда видит отцовский набор ключей. И там всегда новый ключ. — У тебя один дом и машина. Машине даже не нужен физический ключ. Ты заводишь двигатель с помощью брелка, в котором чип-ключ связывается с машиной, — он ставит собственную спортивную сумку на землю и сгибает руку. Его сумка выглядит чуть лучше отцовской, у неё меньше потёртостей. Однако она вся в заплатках, по одной на каждое их путешествие.

Сакумо гудит и пробует один из ключей. Он не подходит. Он берёт следующий.

— Мы открываем парадные ворота паролем, — продолжает Какаши, потому что кто может таскать так много ключей? Ах, да, его отец. — Твой кабинет открывается электронной картой. Твой стол защищен сканером отпечатков пальцев. Ноутбук открывается с помощью электронной карты и пароля, который ты меняешь каждые две недели.

Третий и четвертый ключи не подходят. Сакумо вновь гудит, на этот раз задумчиво, и выбирает следующий ключ.

— Твой секретный сейф…

Сакумо останавливается с пятым ключом в руках и смотрит на Какаши.

— Откуда ты знаешь про сейф?

Какаши корчит своё лучшее «твою мать, пожалуйста» лицо. И это выглядит впечатляюще, с учётом того, что на лице Какаши до сих пор маска, которую тот надел перед перелётом. Сакумо улыбается.

— Ты открыл его, верно?

Какаши закатывает глаза. Конечно же открыл, как только нашёл этот сейф. Впрочем, там не было ничего интересного. Ни денег, ни супер-секретных документов или материалов для шантажа. Просто две фотографии.

Сакумо смеётся. Он неожиданно оглядывается и хмыкает.

— Хы. У нас новые соседи.

Какаши поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть. Через несколько домов от них на обочине стоит грузовик для перевозок. В последний раз, когда они были дома, тот дом был пуст, в окнах темнота, а крыльцо было всё в пыли и опавших листьях сливы, растущей во дворе. Сейчас там стоит женщина, руководя грузчиками. Женщина невысокая и миловидная с длинными каштановыми волосами. Мужчина со смуглой кожей и суровым выражением лица выходит из дома и встаёт рядом с ней. Они улыбаются друг другу. Выглядят очень счастливыми.

Сакумо смотрит на них ещё мгновение, а затем возвращается к двери. Запертой двери. Он пробует ключ номер шесть.

— Хорошо, когда появляются новые соседи.

Какаши хмыкает. Возможно, те почувствовали на себе взгляды, потому что пара внезапно разворачивается, чтобы оглядеться. Какаши и парочка долго смотрят друг на друга. Воздух между нами внезапно искажается, словно от жары, складываясь в неясные очертания. Что-то щёлкает в его голове, и он еле заметно машет им рукой. Мужчина и женщина моргают и широко улыбаются, махая ему в ответ.

Какаши поворачивается обратно к отцу.

— Тебе надо от них избавиться.

— Что, от соседей? Почему?

— Нет, — говорит он. — От фотографий.

— Мне показались они милыми.

Конечно, он считал их милыми. На первой фотографии его мать скорчила смешную рожицу на камеру. Она выглядела невероятно молодой, и её лицо было красным, вероятно, из-за алкоголя. В равной степени пьяный Сакумо виднелся на фоне, валяясь на пляже, и, скорее всего, был без сознания. Должно быть, его отец был слабаком. На второй фотографии был Какаши в младенчестве, одетый в самый нелепый наряд. Какаши клянётся, что это фото никогда не увидит белого света.

— В любом случае, — говорит Какаши с недвусмысленным взглядом. — Чтобы открыть сейф, нужно подобрать верную комбинацию. А не ключ. Что возвращает нас к моей точке зрения.

— Какой точке, Каши-кун?

— Зачем так много грёбанных ключей?

Сакумо ликует, когда счастливая цифра семь открывает замок. Он толкает дверь, чтобы та открылась, и наклоняется взять свою спортивную сумку. Делает шаг в сторону и, драматично взмахнув рукой, пропускает Какаши перед собой.

— Это, Каши-кун, предстоит узнать мне, а тебе — ещё долгие годы удивляться.

Какаши фыркает, проходя мимо отца, держа свою сумку в руке.

— Агась, мне всё равно, хренов старик.

* * *

Клан Хатаке был странным.

Сейчас от любого, кто был частью сверхъестественного сообщества, ожидали странностей и загадочности, но все соглашались, что Хатаке вывели это на новый уровень.

Начнём с того, что они были до тупого магически сильны. Разрушители миров, как их звали, предвестниками гибели или тотального уничтожения. Были и другие имена, некоторые менее приятные, чем остальные, но большинство из них основывались на одном и том же: способность Хатаке вершить грандиозные подвиги магией.

Возьмём, к примеру, Хатаке Хотару, прапрапрапрабабушку нынешнего главы. Однажды она уничтожила целую гору, конечно же, случайно. Она пыталась убить пчелу и в панике использовала магию, чтобы отмахнуться не только от пчелы, но и от горы поблизости и, по незнанию, большой армии, разбившую лагерь на другой стороне в ожидании момента для нападения. А ещё был кузен, Хатаке Хитоши, который однажды во время вспышки гнева уничтожил целый остров. Пара шаловливых обезьян украли его очки и сандалии, и, ну, большая часть острова (и обезьяны) исчезли одним махом.

Нынешний глава клана Хатаке, Хатаке Сакумо, и его сын, Какаши, не были исключением. И отец, и сын были ничуть не менее абсурдно могущественными, как и их предки. Известный как Белый клык (по какой-то причине, не спрашивайте его, почему именно это имя), Сакумо овладел силой в юном возрасте и посвятил себя помощи людям. Он путешествует по миру, помогая возродить посевы и бесплодные земли, защищая дома от нависшей опасности и очищая воды от загрязнения. В одну из подобных поездок, он защитил посёлок от участи быть смытым огромным цунами. Это было то ещё зрелище.

Какаши также овладел силой в юном возрасте, даже раньше собственного отца. Как ни посмотри, Какаши был гением и смог изучить ветви магии, которые ни один другой Хатаке до этого не использовал. И всё же, несмотря на всё это, ему ещё предстояла курьёзная демонстрация его могущества. Что действительно досадно, но не неожиданно, если учесть, что он ещё не полностью раскрыл свой истинный потенциал.

Это подводит к другой причине, которая делает клан Хатаке странным, — у них есть родственные души, которые и есть ключ к их разрушительной силе.

* * *

— Ну, и как прошла поездка? — спрашивает Генма. — Где ты опять был?

— Мексика, — говорит Какаши. Он следит взглядом, как Генма пинает камешек в смятую алюминиевую банку. Камешек пролетает в нескольких сантиметрах. — И всё было в порядке, наверное. Мы смогли снять проклятье с той земли.

— То есть, ничего впечатляющего не произошло? — Генма выпрямляется и пинает его ногой. Затем — банку. Какаши закатывает глаза. Вот вам и футболист номер один. Тот вновь прицеливается и пинает, на этот раз, камушек. Он отскакивает и попадает одной из домохозяек в ногу. Она бросает на Генму неприязненный взгляд. Какаши отводит глаза, когда они проходят мимо неё. Генма краснеет и покаянно опускает голову. Они молчат несколько мгновений, пока не отходят от дамы. Он мог чувствовать взгляд, сверлящий его затылок.

— Что ж, — продолжает разговор Какаши, — не знаю, можно ли назвать это впечатляющим, но было довольно интересно.

— Что?

— Мы видели ведьму, — говорит Какаши. В конце улицы он замечает ждущего их Гая. Тот, должно быть, тоже заметил их, потому что начал махать руками, как дурак. Он и Генма были единственными людьми на улице (кроме страшной домохозяйки). И всё не выглядело так, словно они могли не заметить Гая.

— Как в Ведьминой службе доставки? Такого типа ведьму?

Какаши смотрит на друга. Генма надувается.

— Что? У меня есть сестра. Она смотрит эту хрень.

Ага, вот так Какаши и поверил в это.

— Конечно. Я знаю, что ты фанат студии Гибли.

Генма фыркает.

— Просто скажи мне, как выглядела ведьма.

— Не могу сказать, — говорит Какаши, — в смысле, что в тот момент она выглядела как огненный шар, так что, кто знает, какой у неё истинный облик под ним.

— Стоп, что?

— Друзья мои! — говорит Гай громко и с распахнутыми руками. — Доброе утро! — Какаши ловко отходит в сторону и аккуратно толкает Генму в чужие объятия. Генма вскрикивает, когда Гай прижимает его к груди.

Какаши не останавливается. Позади него, Генма творчески матерится, а Гай смеётся.

— Какаши, ты, мразь! Делаешь это каждый раз! — Генма грубо отталкивает Гая. Он выглядит измученным, и бандана, которую он упрямо повязывает на голову, сдвинулась назад, показав одно пушистое ухо.

— Потому что это каждый раз работает, — говорит Какаши. Он вновь уворачивается от Гая и не останавливается, пока Генма не встаёт между ним и Гаем. Генма сердито смотрит на него, поправляя бандану.

Гай лучезарно улыбается поверх головы Генмы.

— Какаши-кун, рад видеть тебя снова! Как прошла поездка?

Какаши пожимает плечом.

— Хорошо.

— Он сказал, что видел ведьму, — говорит Генма. Поправляет сумку с книгами на плече. — И они превращаются в огненные шары.

— Ого! — Гай выглядит удивлённым. — Я не знал, что они могут так делать. Это одно из их умений? — он внезапно вытаскивает блокнот и ручку из сумки.

Какаши с интересом наблюдает за ним. Гай наполовину человек и всё ещё привыкает к сверхъестественным вещам.

— В Мексике они по другому учатся управлять своими силами. Основные правила трансформации те же, но конечный результат отличается.

Гай кивает.

— Понятно, понятно, — он открывает рот, чтобы задать другой вопрос, когда вдруг раздаётся внезапный крик.

— А НУ ВЕРНИСЬ, УБЛЮДОК!

Из-за угла на полной скорости вылетает парень. Он бежит в их сторону, выглядя одинаково испуганным и паникующим. На нём что-то похожее на рабочую форму, хотя он двигается слишком быстро, чтобы Какаши мог сказать какой она фирмы. В руках парень сжимает сумочку, которая, как было понятно, ему не принадлежит. Хотя бы из-за леопардового принта. Парень внезапно пригибается, и именно в этот момент Какаши видит его.

Мальчик, примерно его возраста, преследующего человека и представляющего собой действительно грозное зрелище. Позже Какаши будет стыдно, что он просто стоял и таращил глаза, как идиот. Сейчас Какаши не может не застыть на месте, когда мальчик практически летит к нему, три великолепных хвоста кицуне развиваются позади него. Время замедляется, и он видит только мальчика. Его гладкая кожа отливает золотом на солнце, а тёмно-каштановые волосы собраны в конский хвост. Шрам на лице мальчика пересекает его нос под глазами, которые сияют электрическим голубым от силы.

Он смутно осознаёт, что ладонь мальчика заведена назад для удара. Опыт говорит Какаши, что он не сможет увернуться, а мальчик слишком чересчур быстро и кулак движется слишком молниеносно, чтобы тот мог остановить его или увести в сторону. Какаши отстранённо замечает всё это. Больше всего его завораживает электрический голубой цвет этих глаз. Как кружится этот цвет, что очень похоже на прилив и отлив на море. Да, ночное море с толщей воды, что светится из-за биолюминесценции.

Проще говоря, это было прекрасно.

Кулак долетает, и мир погружается во тьму.

* * *

Концепт родственных душ был далёк для большинства человечества, чувства, делимого со сверхъестественным партнёром.

Конечно, был небольшой процент, которые верили, хотя это всё же больше о совместимости, чем о божественном предопределении.

Хатаке, однако, были убеждёнными верующими, и их доказательства были в их истории. В день, когда Хотару снесла гору, она встретила на рынке очаровательного мужчину. Она убедила его посетить деревню. Когда прилетела пчела, она без задней мысли хотела отмахнуться от неё лёгким ветерочком. Её магия, однако, усилилась и из-за растущей паники потекла сквозь неё небывалым потоком.

Точно так же Хитоши возмутился, когда красивый человек сделал комплимент ему, и настолько сильно, что случайно телепортировался на остров полный (тупых) обезьян.

Напоследок, в день цунами Сакумо с бухты-барахты пошёл на пляж и встретил женщину, которая позже стала его женой.

В семейном гримуаре можно найти бесчисленное количество других историй, и все они подтверждают идею родственных душ. Каждое новое поколение учили этим историям, распознавать знаки.

И сегодня Какаши наконец-то вступит в ряды своих предков.

* * *

— Ты уверен, что нам не надо отнести его в больницу?

— Я не так сильно его ударил!

— Ага, я за Гая. С ним должно быть действительно что-то не так, если ты вырубил его таким слабеньким ударом.

— Эй! Смотрю, тебе тоже такого хочется, бездомный кошак!

— Попытайся, грязный лис!

Какаши открывает глаза и быстро жалеет об этом, когда солнечный свет практически ослепляет его. Он поднимает руку, чтобы прикрыть глаза, и это действие привлекает всеобщее внимание. Внезапно над ним нависают три тени. Он узнаёт Гая и Генму. Моргает, и третьей тенью оказывается…

Какаши чувствует, как распахиваются его глаза, пока он смотрит на мальчика. Очень симпатичного мальчика-лиса.

— О, вблизи ты ещё красивый, — говорит Какаши. Он наблюдает, как румянец заливает лицо мальчика. Тот садится на корточки и смотрит в сторону. Именно тогда до Какаши доходит, что он лежит на спине. Он медленно садится.

Гай пытается остановить его.

— Подожди, Какаши! У тебя может быть сотрясение мозга.

У него его нет. У него уже было сотрясение мозга раньше. Сейчас лишь несущественная головная боль скорее всего из-за удара затылком об асфальт. Однако он чувствует себя странно. Он чувствует себя так, словно… был полон почти до краёв. Смотрит на свои руки, и несколько искорок отлетают от кончиков его пальцев. Интересно, думает Какаши, но откладывает это на потом. Есть более важные вещи, о которых сейчас стоит побеспокоиться, например…

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает Какаши, и вопрос больше звучит как требование. Мальчик моргает и молча показывает на себя с вопросительным видом. Какаши кивает.

— Гм, — начинает мальчик, бросая взгляд на Гая и Генму, которые пожимают плечами. Он вновь возвращает внимание Какаши. — Я Умино Ирука.

— Умино Ирука, — повторяет Какаши. Ему нравилась эта форма имени, как оно ощущается на языке, как звучит в ушах. Он был прав, думая о волнах в глазах Ируки, очень соответствует. Он видит, что лицо Ируки вновь краснеет. Улыбается ему, практически ухмыляясь. — Мне нравится. Мне нравишься ты. Сильно.

— Эм…

— Я Хатаке Какаши, — говорит Какаши. Он с трудом поднимается на ноги. Оглядывается по сторонам. Не видит того человека с сумочкой. Поворачивается обратно к Ируке. — Что случилось с тем парнем, за которым ты гнался?

Ирука бросает на него раздражённый взгляд.

— Он сбежал. Твоя тупая физиономия встала у меня на пути.

— Понятно, — Какаши пожимает плечами. — Как мне помочь тебе? Считай это моим извинением.

Ирука вздыхает, его плечи опускаются.

— Это невозможно. Он может быть сейчас где угодно. Мне просто придётся сказать той милой даме, что я не смог найти её сумочку.

Какаши кладёт руку Ируке на плечо, из-за чего тот вздрагивает от удара статическим электричеством. Упс.

— Теперь у тебя есть я, Ирука-чан! И я не могу подвести своего будущего мужа, — ошарашенный Ирука смотрит на него. Какаши отворачивается от этого милого зрелища и накапливает силу. Электричество искрится вокруг него, из-за чего Гай, Генма и Ирука опасливо отскакивают назад.

Трое мальчиков смотрят, как Какаши исчезает во вспышке молнии и ударе грома. Они долго молчат. Затем поворачиваются друг к другу.

— Что ж, такое случается, — говорит Генма. Он бросает взгляд на мальчика, Умино, и усмехается. — Так… когда свадьба?

Это приводит Умино в движение. Он шипит и вновь краснеет.

— Что?!.. Этот ублюдок!.. Кем он себя возомнил? Мужем?..

— Я ничей не муж!


End file.
